marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Death (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Death Nicknames: None Former Aliases: Death Ryder Other Current Aliases: Mistress Death Status Occupation: Unrevealed Legal Status: Unrevealed Identity: Secret Marital Status: Unrevealed Group Affiliation: None Base of Operations: The Multiverse Origin Place of Birth: Unrevealed Known Relatives: None First Appearance: First appearance unknown History Death is a powerful cosmic entity and the abstract personification of the concept of death. When King Kull used the Amulet of Ka to resurrect a dead man, Death possessed the body and assaulted Kull. Later Death would attempt to woo Kull while he himself lay dying, but he fought off her influence. During the Hyborian Age, a figure claiming to be Death appeared to Conan in Khitai (forerunners of the Chinese). He dismissed this as an imposter. In the early part of the twentieth century, Death attempted to destroy Dracula in southern Europe. During World War I, the man who would become Deadly Ernest swatted Death away, earning a curse from Death. During World War II, Death directed John Kowalski in his actions as a spirit possessing others. Death (in the form of a racer) also challenged Ghost Rider (John Blaze) to races on three occasions. The Beyonder believed he had destroyed and remade Death, but this seems to have been a fallacy as the more powerful cosmic entities decided to play along with his game. Death has been rather unresponsive and unimpressed with Thanos's attempts to please her. Her reason was that she IS Death and thus does not crave the death of others as a gift, she could merely do it herself if that was the case. However, she seems to be interested in the individual known as Deadpool. The death god Walker also sought to defeat and destroy Death, hoping to replace her as a new form of Death. She briefly hid in the form of Marlo Jones and was protected by Genis Vell, Thanos, Moondragon and Rick Jones. However, Death was able to slay Walker once she had the opportunity to do so. Characteristics Height: Inapplicable Weight: Inapplicable Eyes: Inapplicable Hair: Inapplicable Unusual Features: None Strength Level Strength level unknown Known Powers When Death is encountered it is normally an M-Body. While powerful, this form is but a fraction of the true Death. Likewise it is thought that the Death of each universe is part of a much greater multi-versal Death entity. Death prefers to appear in a hooded feminine form, sometimes with flesh, other times skeletal. 'She' has appeared as a motorcycle rider, as a male , and presumably can take any other form it wishes. Death is able to empower a being to incredible degrees, as she did to Thanos. Death has been known to 'curse' beings with immortality. Death collects the souls of the dead. There seems to be an agreement on collection of souls where it regards to the domain of the 'death gods' such as Hades or other mystical beings such as the Valkyries and Mephisto. While there are beings that can die and a universe for them to dwell in, Death can never truly be destroyed. Miscellaneous * Notes * Trivia * List of Appearances * Ghost Rider #35 (challenges Blaze to a race) Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings